Two of a Kind
by AnimeWhore666DOOM
Summary: YAY! this is my first fanfic! i so happy! anyhoo, this is a SquallxRinoa pairing. Two years after the game. Rinoa leaves but is back now. will she and squall be able to continue their relationship? of course, but there sure is ALOT of drama in between. l
1. EARLY BEGINNIGS, AVERAGE DAY

1Hurray! My very first fanfic! Haha take that all of you bastards who thought it would never happen! Ok, so lets see... I haven't actually beaten ffviii yet so bear with me. I don't know what happens with the sorceress' or anything yet ok, this is just my guess. BUT WHAT DO YOU CARE! IF YOU'RE READING THIS FOR ACTUAL GAME EVENTS, FUCK OFF! THIS IS FOR SQUALL AND RINOA FLUFF!

Another slow day.

Squall laid on his soft bed, in his large room...one of the only good things about being a Seed. That and the money. But he had never been one to really care about that sort of stuff. The day was only starting the sun barely coming in through his window but he could already tell it was not going to be the most thrilled filled day...

Everyday was like this one...ever since she left..

He decided since he couldn't go back to sleep to just get some breakfast, maybe workout in the gym or something. He sat up put on some black sweats and his loose fitting white tank top. He figured because it was so early that he didn't have to put on his normal clothes yet. As he was walking out he thought more about his outfit. That was Squalls signature. Black jacket, white shirt, and black baggy pants with the little trinkets here and there. He looked down at his necklace of Griever. Probably his main signature. Everyone knew him by it. Come to think of it did he ever take that thing off? To shower, but that was it. 'This damn thing. I can't imagine not having it on me but, I can't stand to leave it on either...' his thoughts were loudly interrupted by a loud call.

"SQUAAAAAALLLLL!" Squall winced slightly at the loud sound so early in the morning. He looked over his shoulder to see the small girl run up to him. She finally reached him but found herself unable to talk because of the lack of breath and rested her hands on her knees in an attempt to breathe. Squall stared at her lazily, "You know Selphie, if you wouldn't run so fast you wouldn't have to stop," he started to walk away," and give people the chance to leave while you catch you breathe." Selphie stood up straight and began to follow. She came up next to him and walked with him. "Geez Squall! You're grouchy in the morning! Oh wait...you're always like that..." Squall paid no attention to her. He just wanted food in his stomach and caffeine in his blood. Selphie smiled and continued, " Why are you up so early?" She looked over at Squall who still had on his no-expression face on. "Just couldn't sleep that's all." Selphie smiled. "Oh really...ok then. Whatever you say leader." Squall looked over at her trying to read the secret message in her words. "What do you mean by th-" "Gotta go! Enjoy your breakfast Squall!" Squall watched her run after one of her friends. "It's too early for this." Squall muttered to himself as he walked towards the cafeteria.

He walked in and thankfully there weren't as many people as he would have guessed. Just a few students and mentors. He noticed Quistis sitting at a table by herself reading the Daily Balamb while drinking out of a mug. He sighed and went over to the breakfast was being served (its much easier to just have the food out buffet style don't you think?) He grabbed a plate and piled it with eggs, waffles and toast then went over to the beverage section and poured himself a cup of coffee, black, as usual.

He walked over to the table area to find a seat. He was going to walk right by Quistis's table. He figured since she hadn't even noticed him because of her reading that he could pull it off. He got half way until he heard a sudden "Don't pretend you don't see me Lionheart." Squall turned and faced Quistis who was looking up at him from her paper. She motioned to a seat across from her with her head, "sit." Squall dragged his feet to the spot, put down his food then his coffee and dropped into the chair. Quistis Chuckled lightly, " don't exaggerate Squall. I'm not that awful." squall gave her an expressionless face and she smiled then went back to her reading. Squall started to eat.

Quistis took a sip of her drink which squall had discovered was tea by its smell then set it back down and shook her head. "Would you look at that. I can't believe it." Squall looked up, mouth full of food, "What?" " Nothing! That's just it. No robberies, no murders, nothing even attempted." squall stared for a bit. "... and how is that bad?" "Its not. I'm just saying its too peaceful here. Balamb has to be the calmest of all the cities in this world." Quistis looked up at Squall, " Not at all like Dollet. Everything happens there." Squall just continued to eat. Quistis looks back at the paper and takes another sip of her tea. "Why are you up so early Squall?"

Squall sighs and looks up at her. "Is there something wrong with me being up early or is that not supposed to happen." quistis raised her eyebrows, "my my! Aren't we grouchy! Calm down, I'm just curious that's all. You're never up this early so something had to have happened." "I just couldn't sleep, that's all." Quistis look at him. " there now, was that so hard to say?"

Squall finishes his plate and stands up. He takes his cup and finishes the last bit of coffee in it, then looks down at quistis. " if we're all done here," quistis smiles " fine! Go..not like you have anything to do anyways." squall takes his plate to the tub where the rest of the dirty dishes are and comes back to the table to wipe off the crumbs or any other little mess he had left...a habit he had since he was small. " How do you know?" Quistis flips the page. " I already talked to Headmaster Cid today. Nothing is really going on today. For us at least." " fantastic" squall sighed out. Then left. Quistis looked at his back as he was leaving. She sighed, 'you need to move on squall. You're living in the past way too much'

Squall walk into the gym. Amazing how a parking lot could be changed so easily. Since the Garden no longer needed cars, being able to move on its own and all, the headmaster decided to build the gym that most male students had been requesting. It was a good decision Squall always thought to himself. He spotted the bench presser and started walking over to it. On his way over he heard someone else in the gym and he couldn't believe that someone was up this early working out...until he saw who it was. Across the room was Zell practicing his martial arts on a punching bag. Squall paid him no attention and went over to the bench and began lifting.

There was always something relaxing about working out to squall. Whether he was frustrated or angry, confused or just plain bored, working out always made it all go away and put him in a calm state of mind. This wasn't a new routine or anything, squall worked out every morning and before he went sleep. This was still a little early for squall but he would be up in about an hour anyway.

Every day he woke up at seven, ate, then worked out. He liked it early cause only about one or two people were there. He didn't like it crowded. But today he had woken up at 5.30 and by now it was six so there was only Zell. Squall finished up and stood up. He realized he needed to shower so he made his way to the showers. On his way there Zell noticed him. "Squall!" squall, feeling more awake now, looked over. Of all of his teammates, Zell was probably the one he got along with most. 'No, not just teammates, friends. Gotta stop that' squall corrected himself.

Zell came up to him and smiled while trying to catch his breath. He wore loose fitting martial art pants that tied at the waist with his Black belt, something he always wore with pride. He had on no shirt but bandage wrappings around his hands. "What are you doing up man? Shouldn't you be asleep still?" Squall was used to this question now and really didn't care anymore. " Just couldn't sleep anymore. And you?" Zell smiled, " I'm always up this early. Nothing better than working out by yourself in the still and quiet of the morning." " Yeah I know what you mean." Zell nods then nods towards the towel in Squalls hand ( wtf? where'd that come from!) "Gonna shower?" squall nods. "You?" "Nah, I'm not done yet. But you have fun." Zell slaps squalls arm then walks back over to the bag.

Squall sheds his clothes and steps into the shower. He turns on the cold water and lets it run down his body . He closed his eyes for yet another moment of peace before the rest of the day swallows him. Fifteen minutes later he turns off the water. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist and walk over the his clothes resting folded on a bench. On top of it all is his necklace. His eyebrows furrow a bit. He reaches down a picks it up. he examines it in his hand and runs his thumb over the lion. He puts it on and then follows with his clothes.

The day goes on and just like Quistis said, nothing happens. He runs into Selphie several times. she's everywhere trying to do everything all at once and because of it often gets exhausted which is why he saw her in the infirmary at least twice. But every time she came out she was with Irvine. Quistis was in the library for most of the day doing research on probably their next mission or something like that. Zell was teaching the children moves in the quad, something squall never understood but admired Zell for, he found it hilarious how he could have such patience with children but none with Seifer. Night came once again. Squall ate, worked out, showered then laid down again. For what would be another restless night. Only to wake up to another boring day. "Something better happen soon or I swear I'm gonna kill someone". He rolled on his side and sighed, "...Its times like these you would make it easy to sleep, knowing I had something to wake up for..." squall drifted of to sleep, for what would probably be the last peaceful night he would have...

OHHHH what now? First chapter status...pretty kewl huh? Now that you've read it you must review it. Cause if you guys like it I will be super encouraged to write more so, PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! thank you .


	2. HOMECOMING, COLDNESS AND LOVE

1OOHHHH YEEEAAAHHH! Chapter two is in da hoouuusse! Haha, oh I'm gonna get shot. Oh well...WHATTYA GONNA DO? Anyhoo, this is chapter two. Hope you like it!

Another strange day...

Squall definitely knew something was wrong. He woke up early _again!_ Something had to have been wrong...the only other time he woke up early like this was right before he became a seed and the sorceress' awoke. But what could it possibly this time? He had already beaten Adel and Ultimacia. Matron Edea was no longer a sorceress and Rinoa...

Wait...Rinoa...what if thats whats been disturbing his sleep? What if something happened to her? What if she...

That was it. He had to get up and talk to someone about this. Maybe Headmaster Cid knew something about this. Maybe Edea could help him out. He had on the same morning outfit from yesterday on and he was walking rather quickly out of the dorm area. He turned right and headed for the school entrance to get on the elevator. With each step he took he found more awful thoughts filling his head and without realizing it he had started running towards his destination. 'Wait...why am I running? Whats so important that I have to be there right now?' His thoughts kept him from watching where he was going and he ran right into Irvine.

Both men fell backwards landing hard on the ground. Irvine made a whining sound, "Ahhhowww! Damn squall, slow down! Where's the fire!" Squall sat up and looked at Irvine slightly dazed. Irvine reached over and picked up his hat and dusted it. "Irvine...why didn't you move out of the way? You must have seen me coming..." Irvine lifted himself up. "My mind was on other things and I didn't see you coming...but what are you doing, running at top speed this early in the morning?" Squall began to stand up, " I have to go see headmaster cid. There's something I need to talk-" Squall realized something and looked over at Irvine. "Irvine, what are _you_ doing up this early? You sleep in till eleven everyday."

Irvine's eyes move from his hat to Squall, then back to his hat. He puts in on his head and attempt to straighten his jacket. "Actually, I was coming to get you. Headmaster Cid wanted to see you in front of the school now." He looks up at squall, "its something very important that involves you." Squall looks at Irvine, then past him towards the front of the school. He gives Irvine another glance before he runs past him. Irvine smiles, turns around and walks after him. Now squall doesn't know what the hell is going on...first this unsettling feeling, then Irvine coming to get him and now headmaster cid wants to see him? Squall runs full speed to the entrance. When he finally has sight of it he sees headmaster cid standing there and some of his anxiety disappears. The Headmaster hears footsteps and looks over his shoulder to spot squall. Squall slows down to just a jog and eases up a bit...until headmaster Cid turns around...

Black hair with brown streaks, Long blue jacket, simply beautiful face...

Rinoa.

Squall was frozen to the ground. A sudden swirl of emotion flooding into him. How long has it been...Two years. Two long years since he last saw that beauty. And smelled that scent. She had to be at least fifteen feet away from him but he could still smell her, a mixture of flowers, the sweet, soothing aroma filled his nose and made him dizzy. She turned to face him more...and she smiled at him. Squall was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck between running up to her and holder her forever and giving her the cold shoulder to show how it felt. He was saved however when headmaster cid cleared his throat and snapped him back into reality.

Squall realized the situation and turned to Headmaster Cid and saluted to him. Cid nodded back with a gently smile on his face. Then spoke, "Squall, good morning. I see you just woke up.." Squall catching the meaning of this looked down at himself noticing his attire and sloppy appearance. He automatically straightened and spoke to headmaster cid in his solder voice, "sorry, sir! I was caught of guard by this..." he looked over to Rinoa then back to cid, "...sudden... surprise." Rinoa seemed to take slight offense to Squall comment but forgot about it. Headmaster Cid spoke again, " Well Squall, it appears we have many thing to discuss. Please follow me to my office. Rinoa, come." Rinoa smiled at the headmaster.

Squall's heart twisted in his chest. It hurt to see that smile again after all this time. In the elevator, Squall made certain to stay as far away from Rinoa as possible. He stood across from her. He was leaning on the glass with his hands in his pockets and he was staring out of the glass. Rinoa was listening to Cid talk about the changes in the garden but she couldn't help but glance over at squall when cid wasn't looking. The way he looked, she thought he looked good at seventeen, but now it was different. He had grown more, maybe about five inches. His muscles we more toned and visible and his frame was larger showing of his muscles better than when he was seventeen. His hair had not changed however, it was probably just a little longer. Kind of how it gets right before you cut it. And he would cut it soon, he hated long hair on himself.

What she really wanted to see were his eyes. No matter how hard she tried she could never resist those eyes. They held so many emotions and their depth never ended. The color calmed her and made her feel relaxed. But now, even though they weren't staring at her, she could tell they were different. She couldn't tell exactly what it was until she stared at them but it was almost as if they had grown...empty. They came to the third floor and the headmaster walked out. Rinoa looked at squall. He leaned off the wall and gestured to the door. " After you." Rinoa walked out with squall following behind her. They stepped into Cid's office. They went around the lift in the center to get to his desk.

He told rinoa to sit and asked squall if he wanted to but squall shook his head. Headmaster Cid sat in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. He looked over at Rinoa then Squall and smiled. He folded his hand on his desk and looked at Rinoa., "Well. Now that we have time to talk." Rinoa smiled and crosses her legs revealing her thigh for a second which squall notices out of the corner of his eye. "Rinoa, I'm sure we're all very curios...what have you been up to for the past two years? where have you been?"

Rinoa straighten in her chair, "well, after the sorceress' were defeated I still had my power as I'm sure you remember," cid nods. "And it started to get out of hand. I couldn't control it anymore. I began having weird dreams and visions of horrible things happening to people I knew and cared for," her eyes blink over to squall, who is not looking at her. He is leaning against a shelf looking away from her. Cid's eyes are on him too, then he looks back to rinoa who looks at her lap. " and I just couldn't take it." there is a pause. " so I left. I went to go find Edea's ship and- "Wait, you were in contact with Edea? Why didn't she tell me?" Cid asks confused. Rinoa looks up " I asked her not to tell anyone cause I knew someone would try to come after me and I needed to do this by myself!"

Rinoa realizes she had scooted to the edge of her seat and leaned back again. " anyways, I stayed on the ship with the white Seeds. Until I started to dream again and I knew I had to lose the sorceress' power if I was to ever be alright. So I asked to go to Esthar," Squall's eyebrows frown and he turns to Rinoa, "Esthar? Why in the world would you go back there?" Rinoa is amazed at the sound of squalls voice hearing for the first time in two years. "I knew they could take away my power so I went and talked to Laguna," "You even talked to Laguna! So all this time both Matron _and_ Laguna knew where you were and you still failed to even send so much as a letter to us!" Squalls tone hurts Rinoa but she doesn't show it. "Like I said, I needed to do it by myself!" "Oh yeah, because you're so capable of doing it by yourself!" Rinoa's facial expression changes to anger, "What is that supposed to mean!"

Squall steps closer to get in good yelling range but Cid stands up and they both look at him. "Enough you two! This is not an argument Squall. We are here to hear Rinoa's story." Squall backs off and goes back to his previous position at the shelf. Cid turns to Rinoa, "Rinoa, please continue." Rinoa stares at Squall then sits down. "Like I was saying, I talked to Laguna about my problem and he said he would get Dr. Odine to help me. Laguna didn't entirely trust Odine though, he is very mischievous. So he was with me the whole time I was in the lab. Oddly enough it took about two whole years to finally be rid of all my power. While I was being treated, I stayed in Esthar. I learned many things and had many different experiences. Finally Dr. Odine said I was cured. That I wouldn't have to worry about the dreams or the power, it was all gone. I was so relieved. All I wanted to do was come back home to see my father...and to see the garden again and everyone. So now, here I am."

Cid raises his eyebrows, "Thats it?" Rinoa nods. Cid laughs, "my thats a lot simpler than we had all thought! Well, were just glad to have you back. Rinoa smiles at the gesture of kindness, something she had expected to receive from Squall. Cid stand up, "Well I assume you will want to stay here in the Garden for a while." Rinoa's eyes light up, "Can I!" Cid opens his arms, "of course you can! That is, of course, if there are no objections?" he looks over to Squall. Rinoa looks over too. Squall makes no effort to look at them as he can already sense them looking at him. " No, sir." cid smiled, "There we go then! I'll have Selphie and Quistis show you to your room."

Rinoa wasn't listening however. She was staring at Squall. How could he be so cold? Why had he refused to look at her? Was he really that mad at her? Cid tapped her arm and she jumped. "Rinoa, you can go now. Squall will lead you to the girls." Rinoa nodded. She followed Squall into the elevator and this time she was the one on the other side. Squall hit the button for the first floor and the elevator began to move. They were silent until Rinoa gathered up the courage to talk, "...Squall, why are you mad at me?" no response. " ...is it because I never tried to contact you?"

Squall stayed silent, staring out the elevator. Rinoa became impatient and looked up at him, "Squall! Answer me! Don't ignore me!" Squall looked over to Rinoa and Rinoa froze. She saw his eyes and the emptiness they held. She could tell everything about him just from looking at his eyes. There were so many mixed emotion, anger, confusion, jealousy, sorrow, pain, fear...probably just about every emotion she could think of were in those eyes. Squall stood up straight, revealing he was much taller than Rinoa has thought, and began to walk over to her.

Her heart sped up, she didn't know what to do. Should she move away? But oh how she wanted to stand still. Without noticing, Squall had ended up stand awfully close to her. She stepped back only to be stopped by the glass. Squall stepped closer, so close she could feel his breath on her forehead. And she could hear his heartbeat...it was fast. 'Well at least I'm not alone here' she thought to herself. She looked up and caught squalls eyes and became immobilized. Squall brought his right hand to Rinoa's face and held her cheek. He looked at her eyes and then down to her lips. "Rinoa..." her face flushed almost instantly. She didn't know what to do. It certainly wasn't the first time they had kissed but then why did she feel like a little girl all of a sudden?

Squall stared and then spoke words that hurt Rinoa inside. "...why did you leave me..." Before she could answer he leaned down and pressed his lips to Rinoa's. her eyes widened, then slid closed as she returned the kiss.

Their first kiss in two years.

It was the most wonderful thing, and the most painful at the same time. Squall opened his mouth slightly asking her for entrance which she couldn't deny. He slid his tongue into her mouth and instantly came in contact with hers. The kiss was so bittersweet Rinoa wanted to cry. Suddenly the elevator stopped. Squall pulled away and looked into Rinoa's eyes. He could see the hurt and confusion and he was gripped with total guilt, but he needed to sort out his feeling and until he did he couldn't face Rinoa. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then the doors opened and he walked out. He stopped realizing that she wasn't following him so he turned around and faced her, "come on, they're waiting for us." Rinoa came back to reality and followed him.

Yeah that was it. What did you think? Oh please review! You don't know how much I anticipate them! They really keep me going. So please! REVIEW!


	3. REUNIONS AND WARNINGS

1CHP 3 REUNIONS AND WARNINGS

**Hurray! Chapter three! Oh yeah the progress is good! thank you to everyone that reviewed so far! It made my day...I will not kill any puppies today cause I feel good! ANYhoo, ENJOY!**

Another unexpected day...

These were the worst. Squall hated not knowing what the fuck was going to happen in his life. If he didn't see it coming then it didn't deserve to happen. Why couldn't he just have woken up at the normal time he always did? Why couldn't he just go on a mission to save the world or something? Wait...why was he acting like this? All he wanted to do for the past two years was be able to see Rinoa, and now that she is actually here he was acting like an ass. This isn't what he wanted. But he couldn't just let it go like it had meant nothing to him...she left! Out of the blue! Without even saying goodbye. She only left that sad excuse for a goodbye note...who the fuck does that! Not even a kiss...

Squall sighed and looked over his shoulder to check and see if Rinoa was still following which she was. She was staring at the ground. Squall had wondered why but decided it wasn't that important so he turned around and continued to walk.

Rinoa was going through ever possible reason as to why squall would behave this way and more importantly, what it meant. Did he still love her? Does he still want to be friends even? Oh god...what if... I mean it had been two whole years since she had been gone so, what if...in that timing...he had found someone else? 'NO!' Rinoa shook her head to lose the thought. 'Squall wouldn't do that to me. I have to have a _little_ faith in him at least.'

she looked up from the ground. She started to look squall over. He had changed in so many ways, and yet, not at all. He still held himself the same way. His tone when he spoke. And the way he hid his emotions. Rinoa's eyes landed on the back of his neck. She needed to know what he was thinking, she needed to feel his reassuring gaze as he stared at her, but most of all she needed to feel the warmth of his hand, holding hers, showing he loved her without actually saying anything. Her eyes wandered down his arm to his hand. (The other one had been in his pocket.) If she reached out to him, would he take embrace her hand? Or reject it? She wasn't sure but she had to do something to see if he still loved her.

Slowly she reached her hand out, attempting to reach his. This was it, what would he do? Her heartbeat increased and a light flush came to her face...why was she getting butterflies all of a sudden? Over something so trivial as holding someone hand? Didn't matter. She just had to test it out, just to see.

She got just to the point of contact until squall stopped suddenly and instead of grabbing his hand she ran into him. She looked up at the back of his head then leaned over to the side to see what he had stopped at and a smile came to her face. She stepped to the side to be able to see the two girls. "Quistis? Selphie?" Both women turned away from their conversation with each other and instantly smiled.

"Rinoa?" Quistis exclaimed with joy. "Oh Rinoa!" selphie yelled, running over to envelope her in a monster hug. Rinoa laughed and looked at quistis who was just laughing at the situation. quistis looked over at squall who just stared at the two and automatically she knew something was wrong. Quistis looked back at the two girls, "ok. I think we should show you to your room now, Rinoa." rinoa let go of selphie and nodded. Selphie took Rinoa's hand and started walking, "oh my gosh rinoa! I think you'll love your room! Its right next to mine so we can talk and hang out and gasp we can even have a girls night sleepover! Oh it'll be so much fun!" As always, Selphie's mood takes care of everything and before rinoa can say anything she is dragged towards the dorms. She didn't even get to look at squall as she left. Squall watched her leave however. It pained him to see her be taken away, but he'd be damned if he tried to stop selphie when she went on one of her little rampages.

Quistis walked over to squall while watching the girls leave. She was smiling but when they were out of sight her smile faded to a serious expression. She turned to squall and he was pretty sure if her gaze got any more intense he would turn to stone. For a while they said nothing. When a guy walked by them and coughed out "ask her" , squall shifted and gave the guy a look. "What?" Quistis shifted her weight to the other leg, "What is your deal? Are you actually _mad_ at her? Come on squall, lets not be in first grade!" Quistis, being one year older than squall, took the liberty to become kinda like the mom to him and the rest of the team. Most of the time, it really helped too, but this time it was just irritating. Squall turned his head away from quistis, "Its none of your business." "The hell it isn't!" squall turned back to her, "Look. This is between me and Rinoa. Just let us settle it cause we will." "Squall if I leave it to you two, this will go on for months! And I really don't think Rinoa wants to wait that long!"

Squall thought of a come back but failed and just sighed. Quistis relaxed realizing he had given up. "Listen Squall." He looked up from the ground, "I'm not telling you how to live your life, ok? I'm just trying to give you some very helpful advice that you would do good to take into consideration." Squall watched her. "Don't lose Rinoa now that you have her back in your grasp, because of your pride." Squall opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Quistis smiled and turned toward the dorms to check on Rinoa and Selphie.

Squall watched her leave. '_Don't lose rinoa now that you have her back in your grasp_'. That was the one thing squall would not let happen. He needed to think. To sort things out. Lets see, where can he just think and have time to sort things out...the gym. Squall headed to his 'fortress of solitude' to think of a way to handle this situation.

hehe...I like superman.(smiley face) for those of you who have not seen the new superman movie...go and see it. It is the coolest movie ever. Back to topic though. Yeah, that wasn't to short was it? I hope you all liked it. REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! thank you!

**Preview: next chapter Squall will flashback to before Rinoa left...what will come into his mind? And what will it influence him to do? Oooohhhhh...read next chapter!**


	4. BITTERSWEET MEMORIES AND DECISIONS

1CHP 4 BITTERSWEET MEMORIES AND DECISIONS

**oooorrraahhhh. I return. How cool is this. Anyhoo. I was watching Inuyasha last night, yes? And I suddenly had a desire to write a fanfiction with inuyasha and sesshomaru... how weird I thought, because of the fact that they are brothers so it wouldn't be a nice one...so the thought of a super M rated rape story came into my mind...why is this I wonder? Oh well. I personally blame Whackodante, for putting such thoughts into my head...**

**If you don't understand I suggest you go read one of his stories...if you like hardcore yaoi (ME!) You will like his taste...ANYhoo, enjoy!**

Another memory day...

'Why do we make memories? Why can't they just be forgotten? God this sucks.' thoughts like this kept wandering through squall's mind on his way to the gym. Why couldn't he just forgive Rinoa...maybe because he loved her so much it hurt that much more when she left the way she did...or maybe because he was just a jerk. By the time he reached the gym he felt like such shit he didn't want to work out anymore. So he just kept walking.

Squall walked around the whole bottom floor before he realized there was no where to go. Not the cafeteria, he wasn't hungry, and he wasn't one of those losers who just sits there to look cool. Not the library, you can't just sit in there, they kick you out. No gym, NOT the dorms...right now he needed to be as far from Rinoa as he could get. He didn't want to fight so the training center was out of the question, he wasn't hurt so no Dr. Kadowaski. But maybe he could talk to her about rinoa? No, he needed to figure this out by himself. With nothing left to do on the first floor, squall went to the second.

He walked the hallways until he came to the end where the emergency exit was. 'I need some fresh air.' squall decided and walked up to the balcony.

As always, the scenery was breath taking. The garden really added to the look of things. Squall looked over to his right. He remembered when he was up here with rinoa and Zell that one time right before the garden was attacked by the Galbadian Garden. How rinoa had looked so beautiful with the wind blowing her hair, and the sunlight illuminating her face.

Squall looked out to the horizon. How had so many thing happen since then?

_Flashback_

_night time. It had been six months since the battle with the sorceress. It had taken this long for both gardens to organize a huge party. And it was worth it...it was one of the largest parties ever held, it was just a big bash for both teachers and students and civilians from everywhere around the world. It had been going for three days now and tonight was the last night of the celebration. Everyone on squall's team had gone all three night. And it had gotten better each time. It was later now and almost everyone was on the dance floor dancing their hearts out. It was such a grand gathering. Even squall, Mr. I-can't-dance, was dancing. At first it was with rinoa but then she had vanished. Squall noticed this and went to look for her._

_He found her outside on one of the many balconies the garden had. She was staring at the moon, which squall, being squall, found to be a bit odd. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her head and stared at the moon too. Rinoa smiled and wrapped her arms around his. "Whatcha doin' out here?"_ _squall had changed because of Rinoa...he wasn't the same cold guy. He had lightened up more_. _"Just staring at the sky." Squall laughed, " I know that, but why? What's so tantalizing that you have to leave the party to stare at it?"_ _Rinoa shrugged and turned facing squall. She rested her hands on his arms. " Same question to you. What did you come out here to stare at?" Squall smiled, "you." A light red came to Rinoa's face. squall smiled and kissed her forehead, then rested his forehead on hers. _

_The music from inside floated in the air outside. Squall began to sway lightly to it and rinoa laughed. "Squall, are you happy? With the way things are now, I mean." "Of course I am. This is probably the only time in my life where nothing is wrong." Rinoa smiled. "Thats good. I'm gald." Squall stopped swaying and lifted his head off of Rinoa's to look down at her. "Why do you ask that?" rinoa looks at him, " I was just curious as to how you feel right now." Squall smiled, "Pretty damn good, if it makes you feel any better..." Rinoa smiled "yes, it does..." She stood on her tip-toes and placed a light kiss on Squall's lips. It wasn't enough for squall however and when she backed away he pulled her back to his mouth. She placed her hands behind his neck and entwined her hands together. His hands were on her lower back, holding her in place as he explored her mouth for the millionth time. His lips were pressed to hers possessively, while his tongue met with hers over and over again_.

_Finally air was needed and the kiss was broken. Squall placed sweet little kisses up her jaw line and she smiled. He stopped to look at her. She was just smiling at him. He leaned foward and kissed her forehead again. "I love you.." Rinoa smile grew, " love you more." Suddenly fireworks went off in the sky. Rinoa turned in squall's grasp to watch. Suddenly everyone poured out of the main building to watch the show. Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis all ended up next to the couple and they all watched the explosives light up the sky. _

_The party had ended more than and hour and a half ago but the music was still going. Most of the people had gone to sleep though. It looked like a bum central. People just fell to the ground and slept where they fell. Squall and rinoa however had made it to their room and where now in bed cuddled together. Rinoa and Squall had been sleeping in the same room/bed for nearly five months now. Nothing had ever happened however. Squall told Rinoa not to worry about that stuff yet, just whenever she was ready. This had made Rinoa much more at ease. _

_She had fallen asleep quickly but squall stayed up a bit longer and just watched her sleep. After a while he fell asleep aswell. _

_Squall woke up alone. There was no warmth of Rinoa's body next to him, no sweet good morning, she was just gone. He sat up suddenly and looked around him. He got up and was about to go look for her. Before he left though he found a note resting on his desk. He read it over, dropped it , then ran out to try and see if she was just messing with him or not. He looked though the entire bottom floor until he came to the entrance, where Headmaster Cid was waiting. He told Squall that he had caught Rinoa right before she left. She didn't tell him where she was going, she just said to not look for her. Squall walked over to a bench and sat down, trying to process what had just happened. _

_end flashback_

Squall breathed in the fresh air. Somehow, this had helped him sort out everything that he needed to sort out, for the time being anyways. There were still a lot of emotions he needed to go through, but for now he had enough organized to take action.

He needed to see Rinoa, and now.

**ooooooh what will happen I wonder 0.o? ooohhh it makes me so mad to not know what will happen next...don't you just hate it when authors do that? ... heehee I'm such a bitch aren't I? Well, let me know what this chapter did for to you? Quicky? Orgasm? Let the reviews pour in. Thank you! **

**P.s. rating may go up next chapter...or it may not. I don't know! You (readers) tell me what you want.**


	5. FEELINGS REVEALED AND RETURNED

1 **CHP 5 FEELINGS REVEALED AND RETURNED**

**sigh, hello again everybody. Unfortunately, I'm not in my usual happy, go lucky, save-the-trees mood. Why?...aunt Flo came to visit me yesterday and for some reason she's kicking my ass more than she usually does.-.- I you don't know what the fuck I mean, its better that you don't, but for those who do understand, yeah. Feel my pain. However, I will not let her influence this chapter...much. Just know if there is some extra moodiness in the chapter that why. ANYhoo, hope you enjoy!**

Another emotional day...

Squall did not have many of these as you can imagine. Emotions were something squall felt were not needed. They got in the way of so many things. Friends, school, eating habits, social life, sleep, god the list just goes on. So squall chose to not show his emotions as much as he would have liked to. Despite his efforts though, his teammate had learned to read his actions and knew just what he was feeling. This is something he both hated and loved. He hated how they could know just what he was feeling just by looking at him, like you would with a child. He loved it because they knew how to handle him without him telling them anything. If he was mad, they knew and they left him alone or tried to get his mind off whatever it was he was mad at.

This time though he needed to see Rinoa, he needed to actually tell her how he felt and see what she thought of it all. How did Rinoa feel after all? He didn't really give her much room to talk or even explain...what if she had missed him like he had her.

In the elevator squall tried to think of how to vocalize his thoughts but found it much harder than he had anticipated. He walked towards the dorms, the whole time trying to think of how to talk to Rinoa...but when he came to the entrance to the dorms he didn't know what to say. So he left to go somewhere else to think.

He tried the library but they told him he had to study or read so he left. The cafeteria, but eventually it got too crowded. He tried the gym but really wasn't in the mood to work out. He went to the training center and fought a few monsters but found that he didn't need violence right now...it seemed to influence his mood and he didn't need that when he talked to Rinoa. He even went to visit Dr. Kadowaski, who talked to him about Rinoa and how he should approach the situation. Sadly, he wasn't listening to what she had to say and decided to leave.

Finally he ended up in the quad. It was already sundown, the day had just about half an hour left before night took over. Squall looked out at the horizon. They were on the coast line of the main continent so the ocean was in plain view. A light breeze blew cooling the air around squall and causing his necklace to jingle. He looked down at it. Suddenly he remembered something.

His ring!

Rinoa should be wearing it right now.

Suddenly squall found himself running out of the quad and to the dorms. On his way he passed Irvine who was walking with Selphie. They both looked at him and squall could tell Irvine had said something to him as he passed but he didn't hear. In fact he couldn't hear anything, not the sound of his breathing, nor of his pulse which was racing an account of his running. He just heard the jingle of his necklace as he ran which fueled him to run faster.

Finally he came to the dorms and ran towards them. Turn left for guys, right for girls. He has guessed that she would be staying in a Seed dorm since they were much nicer than the original dorms. And she would be next to selphie so that meant she was around room number...

301...302...303...

304, Selphies room, so then...

305 had to be Rinoa's.

squall stopped in front of Rinoa's door panting heavily. He stood there for a few seconds before he lifted up his hand to knock on her door. Suddenly the door opened and there stood rinoa, with a now shocked look on her face. They both stared, until Rinoa spoke, "...Squall? What are you doing here? And why are you breathing so hard?" Squall stepped closer to her, bringing him inches from her. There was here scent again. Didn't it ever wash out! "Do you still have it?" Squall breathed out. Rinoa seemed to be confused, "Still have what?" It pained squall a bit to know that she forgot but he asked again, "My ring. Do you still have my ring?" Rinoa blinked and smiled. "Of course I have your ring. Why wouldn't I?"

Squall stared at her. That was all it took. One smile, and a few words of reassurance to calm him down. How is it that only she could do that for him?

In his state of ignorance, rinoa became a little worried. "Squall?" Squall blinked and snapped back into the world around him. Rinoa tilted her head to the side, "Are you alright?" Squall took one big step and gathered Rinoa in his grasp. Rinoa was caught totally of guard and didn't know what to do. "Squall...what's going on?" Squall's heart had calmed down from the run, but had sped up once again. "Rinoa I'm so sorry I treated you that way...I didn't mean to be an ass really I didn't, its just...I didn't like how you just left and didn't tell me, and...and..." Squall realized he was rambling and stopped. He loosened his grip on Rinoa and looked at her face. She looked confused and still so innocent. He smiled. She saw him smile and felt less tense. "What are you smiling at?" Squall laughed and shook his head, "nothing." He looked back up to Rinoa, who was just smiling at him. Squall was unsure of something and suddenly had to ask. "Rinoa I love you," Rinoa's smile faded away to surprise. Her mouth opened slightly, but then closed agian. Another smile crawled across her lips, "Love you more."

Squall's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her words. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Rinoa smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She knew that things would get better now. No matter how many different problems came to them they would overcome it. Squall opened his mouth and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She granted him access to her mouth and he slid his tongue to hers.

How long had it been since he had tasted her mouth. It was like peppermint and cotton candy mixed into one flavor. Squall thought it was the most delicious thing in the whole world. He tilted his head to the side and sank into her, trying to rediscover her mouth. Rinoa ran one hand through his hair feeling their silken texture. One thing she always loved about him was his hair, it was the perfect length to grab and hold if she wanted to.

As much as they would have liked to say like that, oxygen was needed and the kiss was broken. They returned to their previous embrace. Squall swore he would never let her go again. There were so many things he had to catch up on with her. But they would have plenty of time for that later...now that they were together again.

Squall looked down at Rinoa. "Wanna go to sleep?" Rinoa shook her head. "There are too many things to do. We don't have time to sleep." Squall smiled and kissed her again before he led her out of the dorms. They spent the rest of the night together. First, eating in the cafeteria, which ended up as an all out food fight with the whole place, on account of Rinoa's bad aim with ice cream. Then the secret spot at the training center. Then they ran into Zell, Quistis Selphie and Irvine and they all hung out until it was late and everyone was tired. Zell yawned and said he was going to sleep. Quistis agreed, but selphie and Irvine decided to stay out longer. Rinoa was barely able to walk, so Squall caried her back to her room.

He entered the dorm and walked over to the bed. He set Rinoa down, and brushed her hair from her face. He was going to turn around to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned around and saw Rinoa's half asleep eyes looking at him. "...don't...go..." Squall knelt beside her bed and placed his hand on her face, "I can't stay here Rinoa, I have to go back to my room." But Rinoa refused to let go. So squall took off his shoes and crawled next to her. He had forgotten her warmth and how soft her skin was. After all this time, it sure did feel nice to be sleeping next to her again...and so squall gave into sleep. Gave into her smell, and her touch, her breathing and the feel of her hair as he stroked it.

**Yeah...I'm not happy with how this chapter came out...but whattya gonna do. Oh well. My opinion does not matter...as long as you the readers liked it everything is fine. So, read and review. I think the next chapter will be the last one...please don't kill me! Its better to back out before you're kicked out. Besides this is my first fanfic, cut me some slack! The next one I do will be better. BUT ANYHOO...read and review! Thank you!**

**P.S. I do not have an abusive Aunt Flo, if you still don't know what the hell I mean.**


	6. HAPPILY EVER AFTER

1**Weeellll...this is the end. I'm not real big on conflict so I will not throw in some super villain trying to kill squall or eat rinoa or something like that...BUT THIS IS IT! The end of my very first fanfic! Oooohhh! How happy I am! So yeah, this is going to be like and epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

Another perfect day...

Waking up in the morning next to Rinoa was the ultimate sense of safety and satisfaction. Squall could not imagine how it would feel without her warmth in the morning. She made the day go by at the perfect pace and no matter how bad it could get, she would be there at the end of it.

Everything had been worked out between the two. squall understood that she loved him and rinoa understood that she was his property and could not leave a radius of two miles without him, or at least that's how Squall had put it. Rinoa decided to become a student at the Garden so she could stay there with squall and everyone else she loved.

Quistis continued to mother everyone which usually saved them more than once. Zell continued to be Zell. Irvine and Selphie were an item now thanks to Rinoa.. Expecting surprise from everyone however, they just got little nods and winks.

Rinoa and Irvine studied how to become Seeds, and on the side they would get help from Quistis and Selphie with the work part, and then Zell and Squall would train them. And this is how it went.

The Garden started this thing on sundays for the students. It was like a party, something to relieve them of their stress or if they just wanted to have a good time. Of course, it was something squall and rinoa always looked forward to. They would go, they would dance, talk with their friends and stay out ridiculously late. Of course it always messed with them next day when it came to school but they never let anyone notice.

At the party somebody had messed with the drinks and squall noticed this immediately. Unfortunately, selphie and Zell didn't, and ended up dancing together like idiots. Quistis just watched and laughed hysterically. Irvine got a little worried but squall assured him nothing would happen between them, except Zell having to hold Selphie's hair back while she puked her guts out. Squall, lost in his laughter, lost sight of Rinoa and went looking for her.

He walked outside and found her on the balcony.

'Oh man, I remember how this ended up _last_ time..' squall thought to himself as he approached Rinoa. He walked up next to her and rested his arms on the concrete railing looking up at the sky. Rinoa laughed to herself then looked to squall, "Well, this is oddly familiar." Squall looked to her smiling, "Yeah but will it end up like last time?" Rinoa looked down smiling and shaking her head, "No." Squall smiled and looked back up at the sky.

After a while he spoke again, "Rinoa, what do you see in the future for us?" This caught Rinoa off guard for a second, but then she relaxed and answered, "Many happy days." Squall looked over at her with an 'oh really' look and she just smiled. He smiled and looked down at his feet then up again. Rinoa scooted over to him and entwined her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. Squall smiled and rested his head on hers

And they stayed like that for the longest time. Until, again, the rest of the gang came out and joined in the staring of the sky, as Irvine put it. And even though it was quiet and cold, and it looked like it would probably rain, they stayed outside. It was like they were all sharing a silent moment in which they all knew and promised to stay together. And they did.

THE END!

**YAY! I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to finish this...I procrastinate like mad.. but you will love me anyway! LOVE ME NOW!ahem...yeah...so, what did you think? I'm sorry if it got corny at the end...I try! Really I do! But anyhoo, THANK YOU to everyone who read this poor little anime girl's story. Especially to Known as r, thank you for being there for me throughout this whole experience. BUT I WILL RETURN! You can be sure of that!**

**Every ending is a new beginning!**


End file.
